For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing structural members that do not add significantly to the weight of a vehicle. At the same time, automotive applications require structural members capable of providing reinforcement to targeted portions of the vehicle and permit ingress and egress to the passenger compartment in the event of a collision or other impact event. While the devices found in the prior art may be advantageous in many applications, the prior art methods typically require the use of additional manufacturing processes and steps in either a supplier facility, a pre-production manufacturer stamping facility, or the final vehicle assembly planet which often increases labor demand, cycle time, capital expense, and/or required maintenance clean-up. Accordingly, there is needed a simple, low cost structure or system for reinforcing vehicle rails, such as a front rail or frame member, which reinforces the vehicle, enhances structural integrity, and can be efficiently incorporated into the vehicle manufacturing process. In addition, there is also a need for a relatively low cost system or structure which provides reinforcement and inhibits distortion to the frame or front rail structures in a vehicle, and which can serve to manage energy in a frontal/offset impact to the vehicle by reinforcing the frame member or front rail to help target applied loads and help redirect or tune energy management of deformation.